<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For Christmas (and other occasions too) by palalabu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211760">For Christmas (and other occasions too)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/palalabu/pseuds/palalabu'>palalabu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sleepy boyfriends [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:54:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/palalabu/pseuds/palalabu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It all happens in quick succession as Mariah’s husky voice starts the intro of that one song that’s been put on a loop for at least half an hour from downstairs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sleepy boyfriends [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Winterbreak Writing Challenge (2020)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For Christmas (and other occasions too)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all happens in quick succession as Mariah’s husky voice starts the intro of that one song that’s been put on a loop for at least half an hour from downstairs. The loud shout of <em> “Mum!” </em> from Lando’s sister, along with her room door banged open, and the protest that followed. <em> “It’s too early for this, Mum!” </em> And neither boys can pretend they’re asleep anymore. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carlos is the one who first snickers under their blanket, still wrapped around Lando, still breathing the scent of Lando’s childhood shampoo he left at his parents’ house. He knows their families are different. The Sainz might be the Latin ones here, but Christmas at their home is more of a subdued and solemn affair. But one look at the Norrises, with their penchant for bright colored clothes and elf costume on Christmas, he just knows, it’s not going to be the quiet day he’s used to. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry,” Lando mumbles sleepily, “Mum really loves Christmas. She always--” He can’t finish his sentence because Carlos sush him right when the song reaches its first verse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> I don’t want a lot for Christmas </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> There is just one thing I need </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “And I!” </em> Carlos hits the lyric right on time with such enthusiasm. Then, without missing a beat he tells Lando, “You can carry on,” as if he didn't just cut Lando's explanation to sing two words of the song.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lando just has to turn around to face his boyfriend and gives him the stare down with his narrowed eyes. “You don’t even know the rest of the lyrics, do you?” Lando accuses him, and is quite annoyed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And he can’t believe when Carlos’ reaction is to laugh and just casually admits that. “Yeah, I don't. I only know that part and the ‘All I want for Christmas is you’ part.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maria Karei will be very disappointed,” Lando teases him using Carlos’ unique Spanish pronunciation of the songstress’ name. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uhhhh I think Maria Karei will be very understanding. <em> Mariah Carey </em> however…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She’d be like, ‘I don't know her’,” Lando says, quoting the meme.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Carlos laughs and pulls Lando into a kiss. Morning breath and all. When they pull away, they stay close to each other, just staring at each other’s eyes and feeling blessed to share the morning together. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Make my wish come true </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “All I want for Christmas is you,” </em>Carlos sings the words in almost a whisper. Just for Lando to hear. “I mean that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lando blushes and smiles. But then cheekily he tells Carlos, “I bought you some golf club though.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well I didn't say I won’t accept presents.” Carlos quickly defends himself. “It’s just that I want you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“For Christmas?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And other occasions too if you don't mind.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We can work that out.” This time he's the one who closes the gap between them and presses their lips together . But before Carlos can deepen the kisses, Lando quickly pulls away and asks his boyfriend, "You do know Mum will put you in a costume, right?" Just making sure that Carlos did get the memo. "I was an elf last year." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And I was a tree before," Carlos reminds him. "I feel like I can take on anything now."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Anything? Including the Crocs?" Carlos makes a face at him in his silent reply. "That's the tradition. Costume and Crocs for Christmas." Then after a beat, he adds, "With Cisca Norris. Huh? That could be a good branding for something, don't you think?" Carlos groans in desperation. He knows he has no way out from it. "Oh! And Carlos Sainz. That's another C," Lando exclaims as if he was just blessed with a revelation. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And how long do we have left before we have to go downstairs?" Carlos asks, finally accepting his fate. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Another 5 replays of the song I reckon." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay. Good." Carlos tells Lando before burying his face against the crook of Lando's neck. "Just give me time to mentally prepare myself first." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Still only want me for Christmas?" Lando asks as he pats Carlos’ back to console him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lando raises his eyebrow at his boyfriend when said boyfriend looks up at him from where he hid his face before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not only,” Carlos explains, “I’ll take the costume and the Crocs too.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i swear, i already have this idea even waaaaay before we got the husky video. idky i never actually write it tho (i guess it's because the initial idea wasn't as simple as than this one lol). But also this IG post<br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>